


Yuletide Distraction

by someonesbeenhere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Dron, Enemies, Fourth Year, Kissing, M/M, Secret Crush, Snow, Weaselferret, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonesbeenhere/pseuds/someonesbeenhere
Summary: After the disastrous Yule Ball, Ron finds himself being distracted in the snow by the most unlikely person.Written as the Harry Potter FanFiction Club's slash Christmas gift fic!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93
Collections: Harry Potter Fanfiction Club Presents: Christmas 2020





	Yuletide Distraction

He couldn’t get her glassy eyes out of his head.

Ron looked up at the dark draped fabric over the four-poster bed that he currently lay wide awake on. He’d listened to Harry’s quiet snores for several hours now and the last of his dorm mates had snuck into bed not too long ago, their snores now joining Harry’s. But Ron wasn’t to join them in slumber.

He couldn’t stop thinking about her.

He’d hurt her, badly this time and his usual bumbling apologies was not going to cut it. 

He could still see her, her loosened hair falling from her up-do, her blue dress wrinkled from dancing, the red streaks down her cheeks where his ignorance had broken her heart.

Ron Weasley, eternal screw-up.

He shuffled his coat and shoes on just loud enough to muffle his self deprecating thoughts and tiptoed down the Gryffindor tower steps and onwards until he could feel the freezing snow starting to seep through his slippers. 

He marched as his feet took him further and further from the warmth of the castle, allowing the cold to sink into his bones.

He deserved this.

_ What the hell was wrong with him? _

He had destroyed Hermione’s night and probably Padma’s too and for what? To shield his pride? What was left of it anyway. To cover up that he was selfish and stupid and too scared to admit the truth to himself. To cover up the fact that all night he couldn’t tear his eyes anyway from him, from…

No, the night was a mess from beginning to end. From his ridiculous robes to smarmy Krum to Hermione, it had nothing to do with  _ him _ ... 

Nothing to do with those icy eyes, that dark gaze glaring back at him anytime Ron dared a glance across the Great Hall.

He wasn’t affected by him at all.

He repeated this over and over, the thought becoming louder in his mind until it started falling from his lips quietly and hanging in the frozen breath clouds in the air.

He continued on, far from the castle now but still too close for comfort. Too close to the mess he’d made, he needed to escape. He didn’t stop until his feet reached the edges of the great lake, the freezing black water lapping at his toes.

Ron let a guttural scream tear out of his throat. It burned and stung but he pushed it harder. He only stopped when he could feel the frost chilling the air in his lungs. He slumped to the ground, the layer of snow cushioning his landing on the rocks beneath him.

Sitting moping in the snow was probably not the greatest idea he’d ever had but tonight he’d been full of terrible ideas, why stop now? His breath came in puffs and he watched the swirling clouds they created in the air in front of his face.

“Dramatic enough for you Weasley?” a familiar voice snarked.

Somehow the slow, crunching footsteps in the snow behind him were so tell tale of the boy making them. They  _ sounded _ like a swagger.

“Shove off Malfoy,” Ron snapped back, the words barely more than a croak in his throat. The retort didn’t deter Draco though, his footsteps just grew closer until Ron could see snow covered, black dress shoes stop at the edge of the water from the corner of his eye. Ron didn’t dare look up at him, not at those frosty eyes that ignited a fiery rage in his chest.

Draco removed his heavy cloak and dropped it in the snow beside Ron and proceeded to sit on it beside the redhead. Ron’s brows knotted in confusion.

“Bit chilly to be out throwing hissy fits, is not Weasley?” Draco remarked, a slight shiver raking his body.

“Seriously! Get lost!” Ron snapped, finally turning to look at the boy.

_ Big Mistake. _

He was still wearing his dress robes but now his collar was unbuttoned and the ends of his bow tie hung loose on either side of his neck. His perfectly styled hair was slightly rumpled and his usually porcelain white skin was tinted pink with frostbite.

He was even more enticing now than he had been earlier, than all the years Ron had known him. Ron knew that the thoughts he had about Draco Malfoy were dangerous, the feelings he felt for him were dangerous and he thanked the stars every night that they barely saw each other.

It was easier to forget that way.

Forget that he’d been hiding this part of himself for so long now.

It’s not that he thought his family and friends wouldn’t accept this side of him, he had no doubt that they would be supportive of whoever he fell for. What they could never accept however was the boy he had fallen for years ago. Ron wasn’t sure if he’d fully accepted it himself.

Malfoy sighed.

A strange sound to Ron, he didn’t think he’d ever heard Malfoy make such a contented sound in all the years he’d known him.

“Not still moping about Granger are you Weasley?” Malfoy said finally after Ron’s heavy silence. “Didn’t really think she’d pick you over Krum, did you?” he added with a dark chuckle.

“What do you bloody want Malfoy?!” Ron snaps.

Draco lets a smile smirk tug at the corner of his mouth.

  
“A distraction,” he admits.

“Well I’m sure there’s a couple dozen Beauxbatons girls dying to distract you,” Ron tells him.

“True,” Malfoy says. “But none of them look at me the way you do.”

Ron’s fingers were numb. His toes were frostbitten. His eyelashes were starting to crystallize with tiny snowflakes but none of this gave him as heavy a chill as Draco Malfoy’s words just did.

“I don't know what you're talking about."

"I knew you were many things Weasley but I didn't take you for a bare faced liar," Draco remarked. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Ron dared a look at Malfoy then, searching for any hint of jest or ridicule in his eyes but he found none. Malfoy shuffled closer to Ron, closing the little gap between them until Ron could feel the warmth coming from the other boy. Ron welcomed it.

It was only when Draco's face started moving towards his own that alarm bells started wailing in Ron’s mind.

"What are you-" Ron started.

"This is what you wanted wasn't it?" Draco interrupted with a murmur. "All night long, staring at me, wanting me to do this?"

His face was impossibly close now, his cold eyes dipped to look at Ron’s flabbergasted mouth.

"I-uh…"

"Shut up Weasley," Draco whispered as he closed the space between them and clumsily mashed his lips against Ron’s.

It was a clumsy, messy, unrefined kiss. Their teeth clattered together and they would almost certainly have bruised lips tomorrow but after a moment, the crazed eagerness subsided and Ron felt himself soften to the kiss. It was, however, in that same moment that Ron realized what was happening and his previously bliss-shut eyes sprung open.

He shoved Malfoy backwards into the snow and scrambled to his feet.

"What the hell are you playing at?!" Ron snapped.

"I was giving you what you wanted," Draco hissed, shaking the melting snow off his hands enough to brush the rest of it off his designer robes.

"You're bloody mad, you are!" Ron says, turning to storm back to the school and leave Malfoy floundering in the snow.

"That's right Weasley, off you go running back to wonder boy Potter and your mudblood pet!"

Ron turned back, fury burning in his veins as he stomped back to Malfoy who was quickly climbing to his feet.

" _ Don't  _ call her that," Ron seethed.

"You're a bloody coward, you know that Weasley?"

"A coward?"

"Too bloody afraid to ask Granger to a stupid dance and too bloody afraid to take what you want!" Draco yelled back at him. "You know what? I am bloody mad! Out here in the freezing snow for you!"

Looking back on this moment, Ron would never be able to pinpoint the exact reason for his next move. Maybe it was being called a coward by his nemesis, maybe it was the loneliness of the evening finally setting in or maybe it was that he'd never seen Draco Malfoy look more enchanting than he did surrounded by fluttering snowflakes, his cheeks flushed in anger and his eyes flashing with hurt and rejection.

It would always remain a mystery to Ron but whatever the catalyst, it prompted the most daring and honest thing he'd ever done in his life until then and ever since.

He rushed forward and kissed Draco like nothing else could ever be more important.

It was certainly more than a single moment that they remained together but to Ron it would always feel like it was not long enough. When they finally pulled apart, their breathing heavy and sharp, the look in Malfoy’s eyes mirrored Ron’s. Elated bewilderment.

  
  
They treasured the feeling, knowing full well a moment like this would most likely never happen again, despite how much Ron wanted it to. They were too different and both too pompous to cave in to the other.   
  


But just for tonight, Ron was glad he caved.


End file.
